


cry for help

by kurapikano



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, also stein and marie adopted crona fuck medusa rights, chatfic, no relationships yet i need to think, nonbinary crona (which is canon now enby win), ragnarok is an annoying neighbor kid crona is forced to baby sit, this is chaotic im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikano/pseuds/kurapikano
Summary: soul eater chatfic bc there's a dire lack and it makes me a little sad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	cry for help

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has added 7 people to a group chat. **]**_

**_[ GOD HIMSELF_ ** _has renamed the chat: **disciples. ]**_

**soul:** there's something wrong with your head

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has changed **soul** 's nickname: **judas. ]**_

**judas:** 🚶‍♂️🚶‍♂️

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has changed **Maka Albarn** 's nickname: **brain. ]**_

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** has changed **Nakatsukasa Tsubaki** 's nickname: **ponytail. ]**_

**judas:** your mind. awe inspiring

 **GOD HIMSELF:** LOL IKR

 **judas:**. right 😁😁😁😁

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has changed **Kid**_ _'s nickname: **stripey boy. ]**_

**stripey boy:** I should actually kill you where you stand.

 **GOD HIMSELF:** no im about to do THE FUNNIEST thing

 **stripey boy:** That's SO concerning. I don't even know where to begin.

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has changed **crona** 's nickname: **wilted rose emoji. ]**_

**brain:** first of all. I hate this nickname. second of all. I expected worse actually

 **stripey boy:** I was waiting for him to name them "trauma" or something.

 **judas:** TRAUMANQOO1IQKDI8

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** _ _has changed **Liz Thompson** 's nickname: **thing 1. ]**_

_**[ GOD HIMSELF** has changed **giraffe lord** 's nickname: **thing 2. ]**_

**wilted rose emoji:** "!#(@)$(@1+@+$ i'm babysitting and this is what i get i cant DO THIS ANYMORE

 **stripey boy:** You're babysitting?

 **wilted rose emoji:**. its so hsrd to tske you seriously w that nickname but yea i hate it i think this kid was dropped a lot ss a baby

 **thing 2:** twinning 😍✨

 **thing 1:** goodbye why would you even. why do you do that to yourself patty

 **thing 2:** built: different

 **GOD HIMSELF:** a whole nother species 😈🔥

 **ponytail:** this is a,, very creative name blackstar 😀

 **judas:** are we allowed to know why the kid is driving you nuts or is that all you're gonna say

 **wilted rose emoji:** im going to cry this kid is so off hid rocker i ltiedaly im in tears this is so

 **wilted rose emoji:** he keeps calling himself ragnarok his name is xavier hid mom said hes really into like norse mythology and i lookrd it up and rsgnarok is their name for the apocakypse i cant DO IT

 **judas:** THE APOCALYPSE? hold on i. i need a SECOND that's so funny goodbye

 **brain:** google do I call 911 if my friend is laughing so hard he's in tears

 **stripey boy:** I just know the kid has sticky fingers. I know it.

 **GOD HIMSELF:** RAGNAROK!$(@)1()#2 I JUST KNOW HE POSTS THOSE PHOTOS RHST ARE LIKE "you havent seen my darkest side yet"

 **wilted rose emoji:** BOTH OF TGOSE ARE TRUR HE HAS ON E HUNG UP IN HISNROOM AND HE KREPS GROWLING AT ME

 **ponytail:** growling,,?

 **wilted rose emoji:** YES??*(@)181(-4 EARLIER HE SSID TO ME "GIVE ME MY KID CUISINE OR IM GOING TONSAY THE F WORD"

 **thing 1:** i think you're just watching patty in disguise

 **thing 2:** I WOULDNT GROWL AT CRONA 💔 but kid cuisine part hehe yea

 **stripey boy:** Euthanasia. Immediately.

 **judas:** SHUT UP i just got done laughing the last thing i need is you telling them to put the kid down

 **wilted rose emoji:** id rather be back with m*dusa right now than hsve to supervise this. creature /hj

 **brain:** HALF JOKE? there's no way this kid is as bad as She Who Shall Not Be Named.

 **ponytail:** tell him to go to bed! it's getting late

 **wilted rose emoji:** yyou make it sound so easy its ltierlsly not gokna w

 **wilted rose emoji:**.

 **stripey boy:** What?

 **wilted rose emoji:** this kid was wrong itd going to be ME who says the f word i. I KNOW THUS CBIDL DID NOT JSUT SPIT AT ME

 **stripey boy:** ELECTRIC CHAIR.


End file.
